El amor no es para mi
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Sirius sabe que él no es la mejor opción para nadie. Él sabe que Sirius Black no se enamora. Él sabe que el amor no fué hecho para una persona como él.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Ni si quiera ella me pertenece. Yo hago estó sin intenciones más que meramente de entrenemiento.

Espero les guste. Y espero sus opiniones (:

* * *

><p>-Sirius-<p>

Fue un susurró en sueños. Un simple murmullo que dio directo al corazón del chico, como si de un puñal se tratará. Mary McDonald dormía plácidamente en aquella cama que ambos habían convocado en la sala de los menesteres para satisfacer ciertas necesidades. Hacía más o menos dos horas que habían terminado, pero Sirius no había logrado conciliar el sueño, ese tan anhelante que había logrado tomar rápidamente la castaña. Entonces, el moreno había decidido observarla dormir. Todo había estado bien. Sabía que era una chica hermosa, pero mañana habría otra en su lugar. ¿Cruel? Sí, pero es la realidad. La dura y fría realidad.

Y todo había estado bien, hasta que ella había susurrado su nombre en sueños.

Un simple _Sirius._

Y el chico se había sentido el hombre más dichoso del mundo al saberse en los sueños de la dulce castaña. Recibió un gran puñal en el pecho al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y la sonrisa que segundos antes había adornado su atractivo rostro, ya no estaba. Ahora, su semblante era dueño de una mueca de preocupación pura. Sirius Black había descubierto algo que no le había gustado. Se odio a sí mismo por lo que iba a hacer, pero tomó sus cosas y salió de la sala de los menesteres, luego de haberse vestido, intentando no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Se arregló algunos mechones rebeldes que obstaculizaban su mirada y comenzó a divagar por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Le importaba realmente poco si algún profesor lo descubría. No sería la primera vez. En su mente ahora solo vagaba la hermosa imagen de su amiga a su lado, cubierta por unas sábanas revueltas de color rojo fuego y su nombre saliendo a forma de un susurro de aquellos apetecibles labios que lo volvían loco.

Llegó a la Sala Común antes de lo pensado. Aunque, no podía asegurarlo con total firmeza. Quizás había estado deambulando por los pasillos horas, tal vez, solo habían sido minutos, pero ahora estaba frente a la dama gorda que le dio paso sin preguntar mucho.

La Sala no estaba llena, pero tampoco vacía. Le dio igual. No debían ser más de las once de la noche y siempre había algún que otro alumno en el lugar. Percibió como James lo miraba con curiosidad y lo llamaba con la mano. También pudo notar como la pelirroja Evans subía enojada a su habitación. Supuso que habían discutido, una vez más. Se acercó a donde estaban James, Remus y Peter, para luego dejarse caer en el sillón con parsimonia.

-¿Fue tan malo, Sirius?-preguntó James en tono jocoso. Era primera vez que veía a su amigo tan apagado luego de tener sexo.

-Fue perfecto-dijo Sirius sonriendo ladinamente. James frunció los labios, confundido, y buscó ayuda en Remus que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No entiendo, Sirius. Sí fue perfecto, ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?-preguntó el peli azabache extrañado. Sirius pasó una mano por su rostro, frustrado.

-Porque ella susurró mi nombre mientras dormía, Cornamenta-explicó Sirius sin perder la paciencia, antes de observar como una chica de un año menor le hacía señas para que fuera con ella. Sirius sonrió, irónico y asintió, indicando que luego iría.

-Canuto, sigo sin entender. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-preguntó James nuevamente. Remus observó a su perruno amigo y pronto lo entendió.

-Porque fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que la amaba, James. Sirius se enamoró de Mary-comentó el licántropo, completamente seguro de sus palabras. Sirius asintió, observando como Mary entraba por la sala común, sonrojada, despeinada y decepcionada. Sabía el porqué. Entre gemidos, él le había prometido que nunca la dejaría, que nunca se iría de su lado y apenas ella había cerrado los ojos, mostrando su debilidad ante él con un susurró, se había acobardado y se había largado.

-Sirius-llamó James, en un tono que denotaba seriedad-No tiene nada de malo enamorarse. Hasta tú puedes enamorarte-explicó su mejor amigo colocando una mano en su hombro, apoyándolo. Sirius rió con una carcajada completamente perruna que no denotaba ninguna emoción. Quizás sus amigos no lo sabían, pero la primera y única regla que Sirius Black tenía tatuada en la mente era clara y concreta. Sirius Black no se enamora.

-El amor no es para mí-comentó Sirius antes de levantarse, en un intento de ignorar aquellos orbes chocolates de Mary que lo fulminaban con la mirada, caminando hacía la Gryffindor que minutos antes lo había llamado.


End file.
